


In the Belly of the Beast

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Emotions, Hallucinations, M/M, Rough Sex, Rutting, Tears, barely any plot, i meant for this to be a hate thing but it turned into emotions oH NO, they’re both emotionally repressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inside the stomach of the Three-Tails, Naruto sees Sasuke.Things get a little...heated.





	In the Belly of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s rewatching Naruto? Guess who had a random idea at midnight as I was watching Naruto and decided to write this? 
> 
> Me.

Naruto doesn’t know what he’s expecting to see through the fog, but it definitely isn’t  _ him _ . 

It had to be the adrenaline, Naruto is sure. There was no was that  _ he’s _ actually standing there, expression just as cold as it had been back at Orochimaru’s hideout. With that sword and that stupid outfit that shows delicate collarbones and a just the beginnings of rippling abs. There, right in front of Naruto, eyes unforgivingly calculating. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto calls, gripping his fists by his sides and digging his nails into his palms, because maybe a little bit of pain will make him come to his senses. “What are you doing here?” 

There’s no answer, but Sasuke slides his sword from its sheath and charges forward. 

Naruto leaps back, blocking the blade with a shuriken knife just in time. 

Their eyes meet. Fire against ice. 

“I—“ Naruto has been going over this over and over again in his mind, but now that he’s here, the words get lodged in his throat. “I have to tell you something!” 

Sasuke offers no words, merely steps away to strike with his sword again, which Naruto dodges easily enough. He lands a few feet away, crouching low. 

“Sasuke! Listen to me!” 

Naruto doesn’t expect Sasuke to listen, but he does, lowering his blade and standing there. His eyes crawl over Naruto’s body, blank and unemotional. 

That expression itself is enough to make Naruto want to let his pettiness and anger get the best of him. He almost turns away and says  _ nevermind, let’s just fight _ . Because that’s how it used to be. Back before Sasuke had left. They wouldn’t talk about their feelings, or even acknowledge them, really. Everything between them was fought out. Sasuke would make some snarky comment, and Naruto would reply with an even worse one. They’d fight with their fists, raw and equal. 

Of course, someone would separate them eventually. Kakashi would hold them apart by their heads, at arm's length. Or Sakura would come between them, and they’d stop as to avoid hurting their friend. 

Because the one thing they could agree on—their relationship, whatever it was, was easiest when they hated each other. It was simpler when they were rivals, competing to best each other at every opportunity. 

Because when they looked through the layer of anger,  _ really _ looked, what was left was fragments of something that was too complicated to express out loud. Neither of them had the guts to say those things. 

Still, time after time, they would reach that point of too far, where words stopped having meaning, and they’d meet each other’s eyes, and there was  _ something _ there. Something that pulled both of them in. It was indescribable, palpable, and abundant. It was heat, and want, and something possibly akin to love. 

The one thing it  _ wasn’t _ was easy. 

“Look,” Naruto tries, voice quivering without him meaning it to. He raises his hands in surrender, standing up straight. 

Sasuke’s eyes glide over him indifferently. 

“We have our differences. We’ve never been able to get along like normal friends usually do, but that—“ Naruto exhales sharply as Sasuke suddenly attacks again, this time moving with lightning speed and appearing behind Naruto. 

He just barely manages to dodge, but Sasuke pierces the skin just above his jawline. 

“That doesn’t mean we aren’t friends!” He yells, letting the anger and pettiness pour into his words. Sasuke deserves it, anyways. “You’re such a bastard all the time, you know that?” 

Sasuke runs at him again, but Naruto uses his knife to counter the attacks. 

In between strikes, he talks. 

“Even though you left, and even though I know you don’t care anymore, I can’t stop wanting you to come home!” Naruto leaps back again, sending a star or two at Sasuke’s feet. 

He dodges effortlessly, of course. Sasuke isn’t even sweating, whereas Naruto is huffing away, bruised and beaten. 

“I don’t have a home,” Sasuke says, the first words he’s uttered. His voice is filled with rage, almost shaking. “I used to think I could be strong in the Leaf Village. My  _ home _ . I used to be that idiotic,” He points the tip of his sword in Naruto’s direction. “But the only way to achieve my goal was to get rid of baggage. That’s what you are to me, Naruto.” 

Suddenly, in a blur of movement, Sasuke’s sword is pressed against Naruto’s throat. 

“Baggage.” He hisses, right into Naruto’s ear. 

Naruto pushes him away, feeling his chest swell with something—

“Home doesn’t have to be a place, Sasuke!” His voice is beyond level. If this was one of their petty childhood arguments, he would have already lost. Emotion meant the loss of a battle. Giving in to those feelings meant defeat. “Home is where people think of you. It’s—it isn’t a  _ place _ . It’s a feeling.  _ You’re— _ “ Naruto stops himself, realising that he was really letting his emotions get out of hand, now. Anymore and he’d let out the monster of feelings inside each of them, which is what they’ve been avoiding the past four years. 

Sasuke doesn’t make any other moves. Doesn’t raise his sword, or offer biting words. He just stands there, waiting, face carefully calm. 

Naruto looks up. Meets his eyes desperately. 

_ Don’t make me say it _ , He thinks, loud enough to be tangible. 

Sasuke blinks uncaringly. 

Every time. Naruto is always the one to give in. 

“You,” He says, voice small as he stares at his feet.“You are home to me.” It’s hard to force the words out. They’re words that both of them felt without understanding why. Words that should have been said a long time ago. Maybe not like this, though. Not with one of them lost and the other chasing after. It should have been better. By the river, or even in an empty classroom. Anywhere other than here. 

His throat feels like it’s constricting, keeping him from breathing. 

The sensation triples when Sasuke drops his sword. It clatters against the ground loudly, the noise bouncing off the walls. He’s suddenly smirking, and it isn’t anything other than like it was back when they were kids, chasing after each other like puppies. Sasuke lifts both of his arms up, raised into fists. No weapon. No tricks. Just him. 

Naruto feels the burning in his eyes. He can almost see it. There, around his head—

“Show me,” Sasuke says, his eyes shining. 

Where it  _ should _ be—

“I‘ll beat you this time,” Naruto replies easily, wittily, and it feels like it used to. Like it  _ should _ feel. “Believe it.” 

—Sasuke’s Leaf Village headband, secured tightly on his forehead. It’s clean and bright, almost glowing in its intensity. 

They both move forward at once, arms pulled back with all the intention to punch, but their arms steer themselves. Their fists meet with no power. No bite. They just touch, holding each other at arms length, terrified to get even an inch closer. 

But Naruto can’t  _ not _ . He feels it in his chest, pulling and begging him to move. Just a little closer. 

He sees the heat he feels in Sasuke’s eyes too, and knows that this has always been inevitable. 

They let their arms drop. 

Naruto surges forward, pressing their lips together harder than he should. 

Sasuke grunts, bringing his hands up to cup Naruto’s face. 

Their teeth clack against each other painfully, but Naruto can’t bring it in himself to care. He just uses it, nibbling down at Sasuke’s bottom lip until he opens up, and then delving in with his tongue. It’s hot and desperate for the both of them as they battle for dominance. Another fight, just a different kind. 

At this point, Naruto almost doesn’t care who wins or loses. Because Sasuke is in front of him, and they’ve finally crossed the border into the horizon. 

Naruto brings a hand to the nape of Sasuke’s neck, tugging on the soft tufts of hair he finds there. 

Sasuke groans, which is enough for Naruto to up the pace. 

He pushes Sasuke away, unzipping his sweater hurriedly. Sasuke gets the message, helping him slip out of his t-shirt, and then kisses him again as Naruto slips out of his sandals. 

It’s like an inferno around them, and Naruto is sure he’s sweating in inappropriate places, but he’s so overwhelmed with Sasuke’s smell and his hands  _ all over— _ brushing over his arms and his neck—that he can’t stay focused on it for too long. 

Naruto pulls Sasuke flush against his chest, feeling Sasuke’s nipples brush against him. He moans throatily, reaching behind Sasuke to undo the purple rope that ties his outfit together. 

It turns out to be much harder than he anticipates, and Sasuke ends up helping him after a moment of struggle. 

He chuckles huskily. 

“Idiot.” 

It’s so hot Naruto’s knees nearly give out. 

With the rope gone, Sasuke’s pants slip off entirely, pooling at his feet. Only the white robe it left. It doesn’t tie together anywhere, exposing his entire front. 

Naruto’s eyes slide over him, down to his boxers, where a good sized bulge forms. 

Sasuke slides the robe off and then reaches out to tug insistently at Naruto’s waistband, pressing his lips to the corner of Naruto’s mouth. 

Soon, they’re standing there in nothing but their underpants, pressed flush against each other. 

“What are we doing?” Naruto mumbles, high off the pleasure. It feels so good, with Sasuke mostly bare before him, cheeks hot. He’s practically buzzing. 

“ _ You’re _ going to fuck me,” Sasuke says, leaning in closer so their noses bump. “You’re going to fuck me so hard that I can’t feel my legs.” 

Naruto bites back a moan, but it still comes out as an embarrassingly loud whimper. 

“Okay,” He whispers, because he isn’t really sure what he’s supposed to say at all. Instead of embarrassing himself further, Naruto simply captures Sasuke in another heated kiss, grinding their hips together. 

Sasuke mewls in response, grinding back. 

They stay that way for a few minutes, panting into each other’s mouths and rutting desperately. It all feels very teenager, and even more so when Naruto has to pull back twice just to keep himself from coming. 

Still, Sasuke’s little moans and mewls are too good to do anything about. So Naruto justs keeps their pace and reaches down, pinching one of Sasuke’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger. 

The response is instantaneous. Sasuke inhales sharply, immediately pausing the grind of their hips and instead throwing his head back. 

Naruto takes the cue, kissing open mouthed down Sasuke’s chin and onto his neck, moving to twist and pull both nubs on Sasuke’s chest. His tongue slides gracefully over Sasuke’s pulse point, and he bites down harder than he means to. 

Sasuke hisses, but doesn’t pull away. 

Naruto licks over it, moving further down to continue, nibbling and biting and sucking. 

It’s ecstasy itself to hear Sasuke’s sounds, like he’s so helpless to Naruto, like he can’t help the little sounds. It’s a side Naruto has never seen before, and it’s turns him on so much it’s almost painful. 

Sasuke apparently has the same thought, because he suddenly growls and slots their hips together again. 

“If you don’t get inside me  _ right fucking now _ —“ 

Naruto cuts him off with another kiss, dragging his tongue over Sasuke’s teeth. 

“Needy. Get on the ground. On your back.” 

Sasuke gives him a glare, but lies down anyways. 

Naruto follows, kneeling in between Sasuke’s outspread legs and moving down to lean on his forearms. 

The ground is hard and feels like leather, almost. Something distant rings in his mind, something significant. He feels like maybe he should be doing something, or at least  _ trying _ to—

Sasuke pulls him down, smashing their lips together again. It’s so rough that Naruto can’t bite back a grown, knitting his fingers into Sasuke’s hair and pulling. He relishes in the sound Sasuke’s makes. 

Who cares about the ground. What matters in the man lying on it. 

Naruto pulls away from Sasuke’s mouth, instead resting their foreheads together, and looks down at his hands. Slowly, with anticipation ringing in his ears, he pulls down Sasuke’s boxers. 

Sasuke helps, kicking them off with forte, and not hesitating to pull Naruto’s off as well. 

Then they’re lying there, groins rubbing together, panting and sweaty and unbearably turned on. 

Naruto can’t help but reach down to give Sasuke’s dick a languid stroke

“Ah—“ Sasuke chokes down the moan, reaching up to grip Naruto’s shoulders as he throws his head back. 

“You like that?” Naruto grins, voice scratchy and low. 

Sasuke meets his eyes with a heated glare. 

“Shut up and just get on with it already.” 

Naruto chuckles, allowing himself to reach up and press a kiss to Sasuke’s forehead. Then to both of his cheeks. Over his eyelids, which flutter shut. And lastly over Sasuke’s perfect lips, swollen and red from their makeout session. 

Sasuke doesn’t make any noise, just reaches off somewhere and then offers a bottle of liquid to Naruto. He knows what it’s for, he just doesn’t know where it came from. 

Who cares? 

Naruto presses more kisses down Sasuke’s front, licking back over the small wounds that are already bruising over. He slicks his fingers up as he kisses, rubbing the cool liquid until it’s warm enough to be comfortable. 

As soon as he presses a finger to the puckering hole, Sasuke inhales sharply. 

Naruto pushes the beginning of a finger inside, not sure how fast he should go or how much Sasuke could take. He didn’t want to try to make it a challenge and risk hurting Sasuke, so instead he just presses his ear to Sasuke’s chest and listens to his breathing. It’s relatively steady as Naruto pushes in with his finger, and then pulls back out, so he decides to try another finger. 

This time, Sasuke releases a tiny whimper. He pushes downwards, onto Naruto’s fingers. 

“More,” He demands, digging his nails into Naruto’s back. 

So Naruto complies, pushing his fingers in and out with more force, rubbing against the quivering walls. He adds a third finger before long, and then there’s a squelching sound echoing in the room as he thrusts faster, with less resistance. 

“Hn,” Sasuke moans. “Ah,  _ hah _ , Naruto.” He whispers the last part, grinding down again. 

“Feel good?” Naruto asks, even as he rubs his fingers harder on the inside of Sasuke, feeling around. 

“It-ahh!” Sasuke’s breathing suddenly hitches, and Naruto worries for a split second that he’s hurt him. But then Sasuke growls. “Do that again.” 

Naruto does, rubbing his fingers against the same spot. Sasuke clenches around his fingers, letting out a high pitched moan and pulling Naruto closer to him, though it’s barely possible at this point. 

“I’m ready,” Sasuke pants into Naruto’s ear. “Hurry up and fuck me.” 

Naruto slides his fingers out, leaning up on his forearm to rub the wetness over his aching erection. It’s sensitive and a raging red at the tip, so he can’t hold back a little moan. 

Without preamble, he lines himself up to Sasuke and pushes the tip in, knowing he’s much bigger than his three fingers. 

Sasuke exhales shakily, but doesn’t make any move to make Naruto go slower. So Naruto pushes forward more, feeling Sasuke’s tight warmth around him. It’s all so overbearing. His forehead drops against Sasuke’s, and they breath against each other as he pushes in and in and in, and Sasuke moans sharp and loud when Naruto bottoms out. 

“You’re so pretty,” Naruto comments earnestly, eyes dragging over the redness of Sasuke’s face, and the wetness beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. 

“Hah,” Sasuke moans. “Just _ —fuck _ , just  _ go _ already.” 

Naruto presses one more kiss to Sasuke’s temple, and then pulls out slowly, pushing back in almost immediately. The feeling is like nothing he’s ever known, so hot and tight and delicious. It’s difficult not to let go right there and start pumping in and out, but he knows he has to wait for Sasuke to adjust at least a little. 

Judging by the choked whines and whimpers Sasuke makes, he’s in more pain than he lets on. His nails did crescents into Naruto’s shoulders, which feels a lot better than he ever would have thought. 

Eventually, after a few minutes of slow thrusting, Sasuke swallows. 

“Okay.” He breathes, feathery against Naruto’s face. Their eyes meet, and Naruto lets go. 

The pace he sets is harsh, he knows, but the more he feels, the less he cares. Sasuke is moaning with every thrust, now, obviously trying to hold back the sounds he’s making but failing miserably. 

At first it’s just a feel-good thing. It feels so amazing to push into that wetness, so he does so with reckless abandon. 

But after a few moments, he finds himself pushing faster and harder, really  _ truly _ letting go. He hears the slap of their skin, and the new pitch of choked moans that Sasuke produces, and realises how angry he is. 

“You left,” Naruto hisses, watching Sasuke’s eyes as they roll up into his head. “You  _ left _ .” 

“Ahah! Na—Naru—“

“Fucking take it!” Naruto doesn’t know where the power in him comes from, but he knows that he increases the pace to something he didn’t know what possible. Sasuke quakes as he thrusts hard and deep. 

He can’t stop thinking about how much Sasuke deserves this. The hard pace. The almost painful slap of their skin. The unrelenting roughness of Naruto’s hands in his hair, pulling. 

He’s seeing red. 

Sasuke can’t even speak, but he’s trying hard to. The syllables turn into messy moans as they attempt to come out. His eyes meet Naruto’s through it, looking desperate. Naruto can see the plea, see the tears that are streaming down Sasuke’s face. He’s screaming silently, begging Naruto to ease up, words unspoken but waiting to be let out. 

Naruto growls. He doesn’t stop. 

Instead, he angles his rough thrusts to that spot inside Sasuke. When he finds it, Sasuke lets out a desperate moan, so long and arousing that Naruto keeps hitting that spot in earnest. 

There’s a part in the back of Naruto’s mind that is yelling at him. Something that wants to remind him that this isn’t good. That something’s going on. 

But there’s  _ so much _ going on right now—the heat, the cries, the moans, the breaths. He can’t focus on anything else other than how fucking good it feels. 

“Agnnhh,” Sasuke releases a sound that’s unintelligible and messy, his tongue nearly slipping out of his mouth. “ _ Close _ ,” He manages to whimper, reaching up to press their lips together. It’s hopeless, but they manage to intertwine their tongues a little and breath hard into each other’s mouths.

“Then come,” Naruto replies, reaching down to wrap his hand around Sasuke’s cock. It’s hard and dripping with precum. 

It takes less than two strokes before Sasuke is screaming, throwing his head back and spasming around Naruto’s dick. 

“Naruto!” He yells, voice shrill with pleasure and pain all mixed into one. 

Naruto groans with him, unable to stop the burning feeling in his abdomen from snapping. He sees red even as he snaps his eyes shut, pace becoming erratic as he rides out the endless high. His hands are gripping Sasuke too tightly, but he feels the raw marks of Sasuke’s nails on his back, so he calls it even. 

The orgasm leaves a hollow feeling in his gut, which he isn’t sure is supposed to be there. With a delicate sound, he pulls out of Sasuke and collapses beside him. The slight guilt of it all washes over him, and he reaches down to squeeze Sasuke’s hand. 

They pant there for a few minutes, both out of breath. 

“I’m sorry.” It what Sasuke eventually says. His head turns to face Naruto, and Naruto turns to look. “I’m really sorry.” The words sound broken and desperate, and there are still fresh tears falling from Sasuke’s eyes, so Naruto knows it’s a real apology. 

He leans forward, unable to help the grin and his own tears. He curls his fingers around the nape of Sasuke’s neck. 

“It’s okay. I forgive you.” 

Sasuke lets out a weird sound, almost like a sob, and buries his head into Naruto’s neck. 

They lie there for a few minutes longer, crying and rocking against each other. It’s soothing and relaxing and  _ healing _ . 

Naruto doesn’t think he’ll ever find anything better than Sasuke’s warm body intertwined with his. 

Eventually, Sasuke pulls away. 

“I think I—“ He pauses to sniff, and Naruto wipes his cheeks dry. “I think I have to go now.” 

Naruto feels a pull in his gut. “What?” 

“I know, I know,” Sasuke sits up, and Naruto isn’t far behind. “But I can’t stay here forever. I have to go and...make amends.” 

“That doesn’t make sense. Just come back with me. Kakashi senpai and Sakura are here, they—“

“Naruto.” Sasuke’s voice is suddenly hard again as he reaches out to cup Naruto’s jaw. “You’re inside the Three-Tails right now.” 

The information brings back the memories of what was going on, which had disappeared in the haze of all this. 

“He’s going to eat you if you don’t get out of here. So you have to go. Find me.” 

Naruto doesn’t know why there are more tears pooling in his eyes, but he nods. 

“Okay.” 

Sasuke brushes a thumb over Naruto’s cheek tenderly. Naruto leans into the touch. Their eyes shut as he leans forward, pressing their lips together softly. 

“Come home,” Naruto mumbles against Sasuke’s lips, begging and pleading with all his being. 

When he opens his eyes, Sasuke is gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Go read my other SasuNaru story, Through the Cracks!


End file.
